ryans_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Munchkins
"Munchkin" redirects here. For other uses, see Munchkin (disambiguation). The Munchkins are a race of lawn gnome-like aliens from the planet Gallifrey. History On Gallifrey The Munchkins and the Time Lords descended from the same race of humans that had accidentally flown into a wormhole. For a few million years, the Time Lords and the Munchkins lived in peaceful co-existence on the planet Gallifrey. However, one day, the Time Lords became so power-hungry that they literally kicked the Munchkins off of Gallifrey. On Munchie After they had been literally kicked off of Gallifrey, the Munchkins grew very angry at the Time Lords. They hated them very much. They soon attacked the planet 1EaEaEa4 and wiped out all the intelligent life on it. They renamed the planet Munchie. The Munchkins on Munchie grew a civilization, which was based on the one they had on Gallifrey. They retained the colored, pointy hats and matching uniforms. For instance, their leader wears a purple hat, vest, and pants. Another tradition they retained was the bloodsucking gun. This gun could either stun or kill people, just by flipping a switch on the gun. It could also drain their blood, since the Munchkins thrive in the blood of their enemies. However, they eliminated certain practices, such as their pie-eating ceremony (which was to honor the Time Lords). In Oz Soon, the Munchkins were bored of their existence on Munchie. They built spaceships and conquered more planets, which they named “The Munchkin Empire”. The Munchkins also went into another dimension, where some Snugglies (blue-hatted Munchkins), went into the fairy country known as Oz. It was empty, so they took it all. But other tribes stole most of the Munchkins’ land in Oz, provoking the Munchkins’ anger. On Earth During the Earth's Mesozoic Era, the Time Lords and the Munchkins fought a war on the planet Earth for supremacy. The two races used advanced technological weapons that resembled giant Earth lizards, later called “dinosaurs” by humans. This “Great Mesozoic War”, as it was called, waged on for 150 million years, and the two races were locked in a bitter stalemate. Finally, the Munchkins used an asteroid-like bomb to wipe out all “dinosaurs” on Earth. However, nobody won. Millions of years later, the Munchkins invaded Earth a couple of times, but they were always foiled by some juvenile Earth inhabitants, including Felicity McPorgie. Weapons The Munchkins have many weapons that they have used throughout their history Blood gun The Munchkins have a gun that can stun/kill people and living things, including people, and drink their blood. It has been termed a "blood gun" by Felicity McPorgie. Other weapons The Munchkins have used an asteroid-like bomb in the Great Mesozoic War in an attempt to wipe out all life on Earth. They have also used a bomb to try and destory rhe Emerald City. This failed. Types of Munchkins The Munchkins distinguish themselves by the color of their pointy hat. Red- Cuddlies Orange- McWigglies Yellow- Hugglies Green- Puffies Blue- Snugglies Black- Fuzzies (Bodyguards). These guard the Leader. Purple- Leader. There is only one (1) leader at any given time.Category:Villians Category:Aliens